


Tearing Me Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little one shot I did for one of my favourite artists, Weezajin. :)





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Notes: For Weezajin_

**Tearing Me Apart**

_ Gohan’s POV _

            My world was shattered, and I had nowhere else to turn. Sure, the earth had been saved from the newest threat but I didn’t want to even leave my room. At this point I would be surprised if anyone even tried to come up and talk to me since I’d turned everyone away before now. The greatest and most important person in my life had sacrificed himself for the betterment of all mankind and now I was left without a father for the second time in my life. I frowned and shifted the blankets over my head as I flopped around to face the wall, and then heard something tapping at the window.

            Confused, I sat up and rubbed at my eyes, not even thinking about who it might be and nearly fell out of my bed when I realized it was Mirai no Trunks outside. I pushed the blankets back and rushed over to the window, rubbing the back of my head as my father used to do and let him in.

            He grinned at me in that easy, infuriating way he had and we stood there for a few moments looking at each other. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a capsule before winking and throwing it onto the ground. A puff of smoke went up and I started coughing and waving it towards the still open window, and once the majority of it had dissipated I closed the window once more since I’d started shivering.

            “Thought you might want some company, it’s been a few days since everything went down and I wanted to check on you.” He opened up the small fridge and handed me a soda, and I took it wordlessly. I walked back to my bed and curled up by the pillows, curling my fingers around the soda can while he kicked his boots off and came over to join me. I wasn’t sure what to say, except for the fact that I didn’t know how to handle the storm of emotions that was going on inside me, and I took a drink of my soda as I thought about how to hold a conversation with the other demi.

            God, how did he do it? He always looked so effortless and as if he were from another realm, and then I had to kick myself mentally. _Of course he was, you moron, he was from another time zone._ I sighed into my soda can that was now empty and tried not to notice the way he was looking at me.

            “Everything sucks right now, and I don’t honestly know why I’m still here or why we even fought Cell to begin with. We should have just let him take the androids and then absorb the rest of the planet,” I muttered bitterly, and he made a ‘tch’ noise in his throat.

            “Gohan, I get what you’re going through, I really do. I’ve lost everything but my mother, and even that’s not promised to be there for me when I get back.” He said in a low voice, and I shivered because of the haunting undertones that were there. I spread my legs out so they were half covered by the blanket and I only then realized that I was clad only in my grey boxers and one of my dad’s tee-shirts.

            “Trunks…you must think I’m so weak right now…” I said hollowly, hanging my head and fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out onto my cheeks. I felt him move closer and take my hands into his own, and then I was being pulled to sit on his lap as the tears started to cascade down. He pulled me so I was flush with his chest and I put my face into his neck, my aura starting to crackle alarmingly around me as my pain started soaring upwards again.

“It’s ok, Gohan, you’re not alone. I’m here.” He sat there with me and rocked me as I straddled his thighs, sobbing quietly into his shoulder, his scent starting to soothe me the longer I sat with him. Eventually the sobs turned into hiccups and shuddering breaths, and I found myself being lulled to sleep by his gentle breathing. I wasn’t sure when I was laid back down but I knew I felt safe all night, comforted by him, my own personal saviour.

The next morning when I woke up, the sun was streaming in through the window and lighting my floor up spectacularly, and I yawned and stretched before I realized my ass was riding against something hard. Bleary eyed I reached down and realized someone’s arms were wrapped around my waist and then I felt even breaths hitting the back of my neck. I blushed heavily as I turned around to face him and my own breath caught in my throat as I saw how peaceful he looked. He’d discarded his jacket sometime in the night and was lying there with his toned muscles peeking out from his thin black tank top. He’d taken his belt off too but was still wearing those heavily pocketed tan pants he always wore and if I had to guess would assume that he had on socks as well.

I blushed as an odd shiver ran through me as I noticed how casual I felt about waking up with him next to me. My black hair was still hanging down into my eyes and I bit my lip as I watched him slowly wake up and stretch.

“Mmm…mornin’,” he said, his voice scratchy and his eyes squinting up at me. I smiled down at him and noted how he didn’t move his arm from around my waist, and I felt that same shiver of excitement run through me.

“Did you sleep alright?” I asked him with a blush, and he chuckled low in his throat as he settled himself between some pillows and watched me before answering.

“Better than I have in a long time, that’s for sure.”

“Good.” I replied, blushing again at how close we were. I’d never really given much mind to attraction since I’d basically been fighting for my life well…my entire life almost. But looking down at him, I felt a warmth spreading through me where I just felt happy, and content, and a little nervous. What was this feeling? I usually enjoyed exploring new emotions but this one was scary and exciting all at once, especially since he kept surveying me as if we knew each other on a higher level.

“How are you feeling?” he asked around a yawn, his piercing blue eyes falling onto my chocolate brown ones.

“Oh, you know…better, I guess.” He kept eyeing me in that same knowing way and I blushed as I moved to sit up, but his hand on my waist kept me where I was. I glanced at him in confusion and he sighed.

“I’m sorry Gohan, please forgive me for thinking in this way, but every time I look at you I can only see my own mentor, and lover. I know it’s…more than you can even think about right now, and I was selfish last night when I stayed over, but I hope you don’t think any less of me.”

“Wait, you said ‘lover’, do you mean that we…I mean, you and I from the future, we…?” I put my hands together in a telling hand motion and this time it was his turn to blush.

“We were together, emotionally and sexually. We were all the other had, I…I’m sorry, Gohan, you can’t handle this conversation right now, I’m sorry.” He made to get up and I growled low in my throat before launching myself over to straddle his waist so he was effectively pinned to the ground.

“No, I’m sick of everyone treating me like that. I want to know, Trunks, especially since you brought it up and you keep looking at me like you want something. I can take it, whatever it is, Trunks, but please don’t treat me like everyone else does.” I nearly sobbed the last part out and felt tears sting my eyes again, but his expression softened as he looked at me and he ran his hands along the edges of my thighs.

“Gohan…I never would have thought of you this way, I don’t think that you’re weak by any means but I…” he trailed off and bit his lip and I felt that hardness poking the area between my scrotum and anus this time. He sighed heavily and made eye contact with me, directly and without holding anything back. He opened his mouth to try again, his palms warm on my thighs.

“I want you, Gohan. I want…I want to take you and feel whole again, I want you to be with me even if we can’t be together long term. I want…ah, fuck it, I want you to give yourself to me physically and emotionally.” I stopped breathing for a moment as I started feeling heat spread from the base of my spine towards my penis. I blushed heavily as the hardness poking me pulsed, and I looked down at Trunks’ intense gaze.

“Trunks, I…I don’t even…how would I even go about giving you my body?” He smirked to himself and rose up, pulling me closer and I hesitated as he pushed our noses together so they were touching.

“D’you want me to show you?” He breathed, and I nodded wordlessly, deciding then and there that I would be in control of my fate from here on out, no one else. He took my lips in a soft kiss with a low groan and I let him take control as I parted my mouth for him. Our lips moved against each other and I knew he had definitely done this before and I only hoped I wouldn’t be a terrible partner for him. I knew that if I had my tail right now it would be wrapping around his waist as he held me closely to his body. He ran his hand up my neck and into the base of my hair and I shivered again as a soft mewl of delight was torn from my throat. He shushed me carefully and looked at the door conspiratorially and I grinned, nodding as I understood this needed to be kept quiet and just between us.

The heat spread to where it made all of my extremities start to tingle and I blushed yet again when he took my shirt off my body. Going along with his lead I helped Trunks out of his tank top and then marveled at the sight of his ripped body in front of me.

“Damn,” I muttered, and he smirked up at me before kissing my neck and down to my collarbone. My eyes lidded at the contact and then a prominent tent made itself known down in my boxers.

“Mmm, you like this Gohan?” I nodded, breathing heavier now and felt his warm palm move to where he could cup my ass. I gasped and nearly yelped at the touch but he put his lips over mine and it turned into a throaty groan. He started massaging my ass cheeks through the thin fabric keeping his skin from touching mine but at that moment I knew I wanted more from him.

“Trunks, please…this can’t be it,” I pleaded with him, and he grinned up at me in that way that could only be defined as ‘a shit eating grin’. Fuck, I was in for something good if he was looking at me like that, I thought. His mouth started moving over my skin and then my world was being whirled around as he flipped us so he was on top, my legs splayed to the side so he could look down and see my tented boxers between us.

He groaned low in his throat and then reached down to unbutton his own pants. I watched as he did so since I was curious, and then a plump, red cock sprang forth from his pants. My mouth dropped as I gaped at it; it was so long and looked…well, thick, and it was leaking some moisture from the tip. He watched my face as I stared at his dick and shifted my own boxers down and took them off me, flinging them against the far wall before taking his pants off completely. My mouth went dry as I looked up at him, my eyes going wide as I realized he wanted to be intimate with me. Why had that taken until now to settle into my brain?

“Gohan, you’re so amazing,” he sighed, and then started sucking on two of his fingers a reason I soon found out to be quite invasive at first. I gasped when he slid them into my tight, puckered hole and I gasped at the contact, but he calmed me down and I slowly started to feel good. He started feeling his way around inside my body and I panted heavily up at him, tugging at my own throbbing dick in a way that made me start whining.

“Does that feel good to you?” he whispered, and I shut my eyes tight and nodded as he continued probing me with his fingers.

“Trunks!” I whispered, my body jolting as he discovered a secret spot deep inside me, and he chuckled low in his throat.

“Sounds like you’re ready for me, then.” Fuck, ready for what? I may have defeated Cell but what was about to happen next I would never have been prepared for. He started rubbing the plump head of his dick along my ball-sack and down, feeling soft and lovely at first, until he started pushing it into my body. My face contorted into a scene of unpleasantness and he paused but didn’t pull out, waiting for my breathing to return to normal before continuing. It was unimaginably painful and slow going as it took me a while to get used to his thickness, but then after a ten minute period he was inside me, and then he hooked my knees over his shoulders and bent me nearly in half while I struggled to breathe. I wasn’t regretting my decision at all, but I’d never felt this way before with anyone else, and I blushed up at him as he started pulling out slowly.

“That’s not it, is it?” I asked, almost insulted. He snorted in amusement and shook his head coyly before he pushed himself back into me.

“God you’re beautiful, Gohan, fuck!” he hissed, and I propped myself up so that I could watch his thick column of flesh slowly go back inside me. My jaw dropped and then I was busy as his lips crashed against mine and it started in earnest. I moaned into his mouth and he started moving his hips against me more rhythmically, as my body stretched to accommodate him.

He kept me quiet with his mouth on top of mine and tears leaked out of my eyes once more except this time it was for a completely different reason; I was being shown love from someone I didn’t ever think would feel this way about me, and I liked it. The plump head of his cock started hitting that pleasure spot deep inside me and I gave a shattered groan into his mouth, feeling his lips twitch as he started hitting it again, and again, and again.

“Trunks!” I half sobbed, reaching up to fist the sheets and pillows by my head, and I felt a numbing sensation start to spread through my body as delirious pleasure took over my senses, whitening everything out. A few more thrusts and Trunks stopped and I felt something plaster my inner walls and in that moment I had never felt more attracted to someone in my life. This was my first sexual encounter with him and it wouldn’t be my last, but I would certainly never forget this. We came down from the high of our climax and focused on our breathing before the swelling in his dick was able to ease up and he could pull out of me. I hissed in slight pain as the head of his cock twinged my anus as it exited but honestly, I felt so much more…at ease with the world, and so calm. I wanted to sleep and then eat, but I was afraid that if I fell asleep he would be gone when I woke up.

“Trunks, we have a problem.” I said, and he glanced at me with a slight expression of fear.

“I hurt you, didn’t I?” He started stressing out but I grinned up at him lazily.

“No, I liked it, and I want to do it again.” A slow grin broke out over his face and we spent the rest of the day in bed with each other, his glorious well-built body so tightly wound together with mine. Thanks to Trunks I was able to get out of that depression I’d been in, even though I knew I would miss my father, but with him helping me figure out sex, I at least had an outlet to channel my anger and sorrow into.

 

-Fin-


	2. Tearing Me Apart Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan grows up while Trunks is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any smut in this chapter, this might actually be turning into a full shaped fic. Ahhhh

Tearing Me Apart-Pt. 2

_Disclaimer-I own nothing_

_Notes: For Weezajin ^-^_

Gohan’s POV

 

            I stood at the back of the group and watched with tears in my eyes as the one person that I’d grown to love and trust left us to go back to his timeline. Why did he have to leave? Why couldn’t he just accept his timeline as lost and stay with us? I couldn’t bear to watch much longer and Piccolo-San was looking at me as if he knew the only reason why I could be so choked up.

            When the time machine disappeared I spun around and took off without a word to anyone else, and flew as if my life depended on it before they saw me cry. Vegeta wasn’t there, I’d noticed, maybe he was training, maybe it would be a good idea for me to go see him? No, I thought, maybe not. He’d been really weird after the defeat of cell, so I turned into the other direction and disappeared into the forest to be alone.

            I found a tree with roots that were coming up out of the soil and sunk into them gracefully before I covered my face with my hands and let out the torrent of emotion that I’d been holding back. Why! The word echoed throughout my brain and I absentmindedly rubbed the mark he’d placed with his teeth on my bicep as I rubbed at my tears with my other hand.

            I wasn’t sure how long I sat there but I knew when I wasn’t alone anymore, and I’d stopped crying at that point. My head snapped up to attention and I squinted into the darkness.

            “Who’s there?” I called, and got to my feet, shakily getting into a fighting stance just in case it was a threat.

            “It’s me.” The deep baritone voice of Piccolo-San came from somewhere to the left and I peered into the darkness of the forest as he came into the light. He had his arms folded across his chest and was looking at me knowingly.

            “Piccolo-San,” I sighed, and relaxed against the trunk of the tree.

            “You were intimate with him, weren’t you?” He said it as a statement and walked until he was standing a short distance from me, and I frowned.

            “I don’t want to say.”

            “Well, no one else was so emotional at his leaving, Gohan. I’m not here to judge you, considering my entire race is male.” I knew that, of course, but it still struck me as odd due to his choice of words. I sighed heavily and rubbed the back of my hair.

            “I guess, ok? We…got close before he left. It was the best week I’ve ever had…” I said the last part quietly and looked away from him, a blush slowly rising to heat my face and neck. He sighed.

            “We should really go see Vegeta, but since he’s being weird because Goku died, I don’t want to put you in that situation.” I looked up at my mentor.

            “So…you don’t care that I was intimate with Trunks?”

            “It’s not my place to judge what you do with your body, Gohan, I just hope that there aren’t any…lasting effects, considering your race is alien like mine.” He was hinting at something but I just couldn’t tell what it could be at the moment. I frowned at him but didn’t say anything since I wasn’t sure what he was getting at. I shivered as I realized how cold it actually was and he held out his hand to me to bring me closer to him.

            “Just…don’t tell anyone, ok? I don’t want that drama right now.” He nodded and then took me back home, and I slipped in through my window quietly before slinking to bed. I gasped when I saw what was waiting for me on the bed; he’d left a shirt and even though it wasn’t him, it still held his scent.

            I sunk to the bed and held it close to my face, and cried myself to sleep that night, and many nights after that.

 

            It was several years later and I was nearing adulthood but still shy of it by a few months. I’d never quiet shaken the feeling of depression that had come after Trunks leaving and my father dying, but I put on a brave face for my little brother Goten and my mother. I wore my hair short now and dressed casually but no one saw the scratches on my arms due to my long sleeves.

            Every day when I left the house, mom thought I was going to school but I really went up to the Lookout to train with Piccolo-San. I hadn’t seen Vegeta nor any of the other Z Senshi in nearly seven years, so imagine my surprise when I got to the Lookout and had barely touched down before I was being hailed by a raspy, slightly arousing voice from the Prince.

            “You! Boy! Get over here!” I frowned and glared at Vegeta, still somewhat scared of him if I was completely honest with myself, but noticed Piccolo standing off to the side and behind him with his arms crossed. His face was impassive as ever but I could tell he was unamused.

            “What do you want, Vegeta?” I said, reaching up to rub the mark on my arm that Trunks had left so long ago, and not realizing until Vegeta’s gaze switched to the action. He growled and if I’d had a tail it would have curled around my waist in fear.

            “Don’t speak to me with such insolence, boy. I know you did something stupid.” I glanced at Piccolo with a slight frown and he shook his head. If it wasn’t him, how did…I nearly fell to my knees when Vegeta stepped to the side and the object of so many long years of pain stepped out from behind him, looking a lot older and more mature, but still him.

            “Trunks?!” I choked out, and he held out his arms and I ran to him, not even caring about what it looked like. Our lips found each other out of their own volition and I cried into the kiss as his strong arms encircled my waist. He looked slightly different but his piercing blue eyes remained the same, and the way they roved over me still sent a shiver through my entire being.

            “Can you not do that here, whelp?” Vegeta’s unamused grumble entered into the mix and I pulled back from the kiss to glare over at him.

            “You wouldn’t be like that if you were seeing Bulma again after being apart for seven years.” Trunks was rubbing my back and it was sending chills through my body that were so intense my fingers were going numb.

            “We need to talk, all of us. Get inside.” He said, and stalked into the many halls of the Lookout while Trunks and I followed holding hands, Piccolo coming behind us. Vegeta led us to the kitchen and he sat down at the table with his signature glare, but I felt that there was something else behind that look, I just wasn’t picking up on it. To be honest, I still thought I was dreaming, wrapped in Trunks’ scent like I was. An odd warmth was starting to spread through my body and my cheeks were showing it, though I didn’t know that at the time, and I gazed up at Trunks as if he were my own personal moon. He smiled at me and we both turned to Vegeta to hear what he had to say.

            “The Namek, under penalty of impending death, told me that you and he marked each other. Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You could have died, being a beta male, and you,” he turned his gaze onto Trunks, “you could have died automatically being his alpha. You were both lucky the whelp didn’t go into heat while you’ve been gone, which is why I left to the other timeline some time ago to bring him back.” I narrowed my eyes at Piccolo and he raised his hands in the air. I couldn’t be mad at him though, not really, since his actions had brought about the return of the man I loved. Trunks turned to me.

            “Father helped me defeat the androids, Gohan. I wanted to come back the moment I left but knew I had to save mankind. It took me longer than I expected and I always felt you close by, it was maddening.”

            “That’s because you two mated without realizing it. You should have been brought to me the day he left,” Vegeta glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

            “Fuck, sue me then. I didn’t know I had to report to you everytime I did anything you didn’t approve of.”

            “Yes well, you surpassing me in might wasn’t something I approved of either but you’re just bound and determined to be like Kakarot, aren’t you?” he seethed, and glanced downwards at the table after he said it. I cocked my head to the side and watched him curiously, feeling a drop in his energy.

            “Vegeta?” I asked, and he stood up.

            “Nevermind that. You have a decision to make, since it’s dangerous to keep you apart from each other. Either you leave this timeline and go live with him, or his timeline gets destroyed so he can be with you.”

            “What happens to this timeline?”

            “Well since the Kami of this earth is buddies with Supreme Kai, nothing happens. But you need to make your decision quickly.” He crossed his arms over his chest and I bit my lip as I thought.

            I couldn’t have millions of people destroyed because of my selfishness, but if I left…my mom, my little brother…I would never see Piccolo again…

            “I…”

            Trunks slipped his arm around my waist and I still felt like I was dreaming before I made up my mind.

            “I’ll go with him, but I need to explain this to my mother. Come with me?” I looked up at Trunks and he nodded, a twinkle in his eyes as he got up to go with me. Vegeta rolled his eyes and huffed at us before conceding to the point.  

            “Hmph. Fine. But you don’t have much time. The longer he’s here, the greater the chance of his reality being destroyed.

            I nodded at Vegeta and took Trunks by the hand before rushing downwards off the lookout. I was on cloud nine at this point and couldn’t believe what was happening. I looked over to the lavender haired male flying beside me and he offered a smile, and I could only blush. It was like I was eleven all over again, blushing like a lovesick idiot. Well, I technically was a lovesick idiot if I was honest with myself.

            We arrived at my house in record time and I skidded to a halt still holding his hand before I crashed into the front door. I narrowly avoided doing so and blushed heavily when the door opened to admit my mother, staring out at us curiously.

            “Gohan…Trunks? Is that you? Come in!” She stood aside and ushered us in, and it didn’t occur to me until after I saw the confused look on her face that I was still holding his hand. I didn’t let go though and we sat down at the table while she ushered about making tea.

            “So Trunks, it’s been awhile since you’ve been here, is everything alright?”

            “Well…yeah, sort of, I mean the androids have been destroyed, but there’s something else that’s come up and well…I don’t want you to hate me, ChiChi…” Mom sighed and glared at me.

            “You’re supposed to be at school, young man, why aren’t you?”

            “Because…” I trailed off and blushed, rubbing the back of my head like my father always used to. The moment of truth!

            “Well?” She demanded as she set down the cups of tea and then took a seat across from us.

            “Mom, I haven’t been going to school because my heart isn’t in it. I’ve been depressed for years, and I’ve been using the time to go up to the lookout to train with Piccolo-San. I-”

            “Stop! I can’t hear this!”  She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and I took a breath waiting for her beratement when Trunks took control of the situation.

            “ChiChi, there is a way around all of this. I came back for Gohan, because I love him. He wanted to come and tell you before he left because there is enough room in the time machine if you wanted to come with us.” She snapped her head up and looked between me and him and I gave a half shrug, still blushing.

            “Wait, do you mean…you are in a relationship?” I looked up at him and couldn’t hide the love in my gaze as I looked at him.

            “He helped me get over dad’s death.” Mom sighed and looked down at her tea, and then looked out the window as a bird landed on the open windowsill.

            “I guess it couldn’t be avoided, it was bound to happen someday, I just wasn’t ready for it to be so soon. Very well. I will round up Goten, give us an hour to pack and we’ll go. I can’t handle the thought of my baby going off to another timeline without me.” Trunks looked at me in confusion and I realized he didn’t know about Goten.

            “Oh, Goten’s my little brother. Mom had him after dad died.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers are reunited. also steamy parts ahead, don't like dont read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Weezajin ^-^

I didn’t have much I wanted to take with me which ended up being a good thing considering Mom was packing Goten’s room and her own and putting them into some of the spare capsules Trunks had. Gohan was sitting on Trunks lap and their lips met often, neither one able to believe this.

            “Well, I guess this is the best I’ll be able to do for now, Goten at least has all of his clothes with him, and his bed and dresser. I’m leaving everything of mine, but I do have your father’s gi packed up, along with his power pole. When are we leaving?” Mom looked over to us and saw how I was sitting in Trunks lap and I slipped off with him still behind me.

            “We need to leave within the next hour or so, are you sure you want to do this ChiChi?” Trunks looked at my mom and she nodded, her face set in a grim line.

            “Your time might be…a lot less comfy than what I’m used to, but I can’t stand the thought of my Gohan being where I can’t see him, especially since his father is already dead.” She sounded like she was getting choked up and I went to her and pulled her into a tight hug, Goten hugging her leg as well.

            “It’s ok, it’s ok boys, we’ll find a way to make this all work for us, we have before and dammit we’ll do it again.” I smiled at my mom and her tenacity and we all followed Trunks outside to where he threw the capsule on the ground and his time machine appeared. Mom turned around and looked at the house with tears in her eyes, and I understood why; this was the house we’d grown up in, and the last place that dad had been alive in. I was torn between letting them stay here and knowing they wouldn’t because they loved me. I wasn’t even sure how mom would react to the fact that Trunks and I had had sex before, but at this point I didn’t even care. I still felt like it was a dream, having him there with me and going back to his timeline.

            “Come on Mom, let’s go.” I gently tugged on mom’s sleeve and urged her towards the time capsule and she turned around with a sigh.

            “You don’t have to do this, you know,” I told her quietly while Goten hung behind her leg.

            “Yes we do. I want to go with you, I can’t bear losing you on top of everything else we’ve lost.” I nodded and helped her up into Trunks’ time machine and then Goten crawled up my body like a small monkey to perch on my shoulders. Mom reached out to hold onto Goten while Trunks climbed in between us and sat down at the command console. He reached around and pulled me down to sit on his lap and I gasped slightly at the sudden contact, followed by a heavy blush. There really wasn’t very much room and he told us to hold on to each other since traveling through space and time through other dimensions could be turbulent. I clutched onto Trunks and his arms went around my waist protectively and I turned my face into his neck as we blasted through the dimensions.

            Any other time I would have been fascinated but at the moment I was scared to get back and worried about what we would find when we landed.

            “Hold on, Gohan!” he nuzzled my neck and I shivered, the warmth spreading from my cheeks downwards, and then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

            “Is…is it over?” My mom’s hesitant voice spoke up and I peered around Trunks head to see that she was leaned up against the side holding Goten to her chest tightly.

            “Well you guys, welcome to the future!” Trunks said brightly, and ran his hand up my back. I shivered at the contact and he grinned as he carefully extricated himself from underneath me. He opened the door so that he could slip out and then reached his hand up to help me down from the machine.

            A familiar voice met us.

            “Oh thank the dead gods that you arrived back safely and…oh, you brought company!” the voice didn’t sound unamused, but it was as if someone had taken Bulma and put her through a voice changer. I peered around Trunks as he helped my mom and Goten come out and Bulma from the future slowly approached us.

            “Go…Gohan?” she asked, her voice small and incredulous, and then she saw Goten and put her hands on her face.

            “Goku?” she squeaked, and I looked at mom before saying anything, knowing it made her hurt.

            “Bulma?” I asked, and she started crying.

            “Quick Trunks, bring everyone inside and I can see what we can do to get them situated.”

            I smiled and was about to follow mom and Goten inside the building with Bulma but felt Trunks tugging on my hand and taking me somewhere else, behind some fallen buildings and into what must have once been a nice hotel.

            “I’ve been wanting to do this since I first came to your timeline and smelled your heady scent,” he told me in his husky whisper as he pulled me further into the darkness and pushed me onto a large cushion. I blushed up at him as my legs went spread-eagled and I imagined how I must have looked, my face flushed and my lips parted as I panted, the heat spreading through me and making my extremities start to tingle.

            He fell to the cushion and crushed our lips together and it was as if he’d never left in the first place; my mouth opened up to him automatically, letting him in and our tongues danced with each other. I moaned softly into his mouth and he growled low in his throat which made me start to purr, surprising me since that had never happened to me before.

            “Trunks!” I gasped when he pulled away and he smirked up at me as he felt his way down to the area between my legs and teasingly groped me through my gi.

            “Gohan,” he lowered his head to my neck and licked me, kissing and biting his way down my collarbone. My eyes lidded and I arched my back into his touch, his fingers rough from his years of fighting and handling his sword which he’d unclipped and left in his time machine. I spread my legs as he crawled on top of me more properly and his body melded with mine.

            “Gods you’ve gotten even more beautiful and lush,” he groaned as he ground his hips into mine, and I gasped, the action causing shocks of pleasure to course through me. He started biting his way through the gi I was wearing and eventually he started tugging on it to help get it pushed down enough so that he could have access to my nipples. I groaned when his teeth raked over the hardened pink nubs and felt my pants start to get wet between my legs.

            “Trrrunks…” I purred as he pulled my gi off to show me completely nude. My cock bobbed up to meet him and then pointed towards my navel, dripping precum onto my stomach.

            “You really did miss me, didn’t you?” he grinned raffishly up at me and I moaned as I started tugging at my erect cock. He stood back so he could slip out of his jacket and shirt, and then hurriedly undid his belt so he could slip his pants down to his thighs, and I groaned when I saw his pale, erect cock with the plump pink tip staring at me. I realized I was staring at it as he started chuckling and then moved so that my legs were hooked over his shoulders, imitating our intimacy from so many years ago. My head went back onto the dusty cushion and then it hit me; a force of heat so intense that I growled at him and raked my nails down his arms. He hissed and growled back before pushing my knees to my chest in punishment.

            “So vicious, I’ll just have to teach you a lesson, won’t I?” I started keening in the back of my throat and then he poked the brown ring of tight muscle with the head of his cock, inching it in infuriatingly slow. I growled again and raked my nails down his arms once more before he forced my wrists above my head and leaned his head down to pin me with his teeth to my throat. I moaned again and he kept teasing me with his cock, and eventually tears of frustration started rolling down my cheeks.

            “Just keep one thing in mind, Gohan: I’m the alpha in this relationship, not you.” He pushed himself inside of me in one long stroking motion, and I cried out, but the heat that was coursing through me made me growl approvingly. I felt him stretching me out in the most delicious way and I couldn’t help buck my hips against him so that the friction would give attention to my aching erection. He smirked and then plastered his mouth to mine as he continued to fuck me, making up for seven years of absence. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, endlessly fucking each other and switching positions until we finally collapsed against each other, me straddling his lap and screaming his name into his hair as his cock knotted inside me.

            In a fit of delirium we launched onto each other and bit each other on the shoulders, so hard we drew blood, and didn’t pull back until his knot receded.

            “Ohhh fffuck….” I whispered, and felt him lick the blood away from the bite wound marring my shoulder.

            “Mm…” he murmured, and then we realized it had gotten dark outside. “We should get back, mom’s probably worried about us.” I giggled and stumbled off of him, unsteady on my feet and felt his arms wrap around me. We stumbled out of there after we pushed our clothes back on and then flew back with our arms around each other, giggling like school children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but still important. Thinking that the updates to this story will be in shorter segments, that way i can keep track of it easier, but we do see some trouble start to arise for messing up the timelines ooooo

“God Trunks I thought something had happened to you both, I was worried sick!” Bulma scolded us when we came back but I was on cloud nine, too high to care about getting in trouble. I’d been fucked to within an inch of my life and now I was completely sated…until I got horny again, anyways. I looked around while Trunks got into a little tiff with his mother and realized my own mom and Goten were fast asleep on the floor in the main room, mom with her arms around my little brother. I smiled warmly at them and then turned around to be met with Bulma’s piercing gaze.

            “Well, I wasn’t expecting the entire Son family, but I’m glad you’re all here nonetheless. I…wish that Vegeta could have come with you, of course, but that’s neither here nor there.” She blushed and laughed to herself and I could only admire the pure genius that was Bulma. The Bulma of this timeline was a lot less hot-headed and had way more lines around her eyes, but I could tell when she looked at Trunks that she was proud of him.

            “I didn’t even know that I was going to be here when I woke up this morning, so I’m kind of still reeling in shock.” I murmured, looking down at my feet. Bulma laughed softly as Trunks stuffed his face from whatever food they had in the fridge and I cocked my head to the side curiously.

            “I suppose Vegeta neglected to tell me how soft spoken you were, I’m so used to the take charge Gohan that we had…” she trailed off as her thoughts overcame her consciousness and then she suddenly turned around and walked away to some random portent of the house. I rose a brow over at Trunks and he crooked a finger at me to get me to go to him. I blushed heavily but did what he wanted and his arms drew me in close to him.

            “She neglected to say that my father and her had…uh, relations as well.” My eyes bugged out of my head when he said that and I giggled once more.

            “Is it…ok that mom and Goten came along with us?”

            “I don’t have a problem with it personally, considering it was either that or destroy an entire reality. I couldn’t do that, but I’m also really into you, Gohan,” he said softly, and I blushed as his hands snuck around down my back and clutched the globes of my ass. I leaned up onto my tiptoes and kissed him softly, reveling in the soft feel of his lips as they moved across my own.

            “Trunks?”

            “Mm?” he said as he was still distracted by my skin.

            “I never moved on after you left.”

            “Mm, good, because this would be really awkward if you had.” I laughed slightly at his deadpan response and we remained in each other’s embrace for a while after that, neither one of us willing to let the other one go.

            It was quite some time before I moved to lay down on the couch next to my family and Trunks came with me, laying down with his head on my stomach. I ran my hands through his silky long hair and admired how much he’d grown up and matured. I fell asleep listening to the matching purrs coming from our chests and was out for the rest of the night, happier than I had been in a long time.

            When I woke up I noticed my mom was still asleep as was Goten and I thought it really odd that they would be that way before I noticed a purple skinned person sitting across the way from me and Trunks.

            “Wh-what?!” I sat bolt up right, startling the man on top of me while I could only stare at the Kai that was in the same room as us.

            “Trunks, you’ve committed a grave error in bringing him here, you know.” Trunks only growled low in his throat and held me close to his chest.

            “He’s my mate, Dmitri-Kai, and nothing is going to stop me from keeping him here.”

            “He doesn’t belong in this time period, his counterpart has already met his death, and there is a far greater threat on its way here as we speak.”

            “Whatever it is, we can face it together.” Trunks spoke boldly and I could only stare between the two of them and my mom who was frozen in time.

            “I surely hope you remind yourself of that when you’re staring death in the face,” the kai spat, and then gave me a look of pure disgust before saying something derogatory about Saiyans and leaving.

            I looked up at Trunks in utter confusion and he merely rolled his eyes. Dmitri likes to be cryptic with his warnings and he truly enjoys being doom and gloom. Seems this timeline is always to suffer heartache and pain,” he muttered, and I reached out to stroke the side of his face.

            “Should you have come back for me?”

            “Don’t ask me that, Gohan, I risked everything for you, my own father came here and told me I needed to come for you because you were wasting away, I love you Gohan and I need you in my life, I need…” he got frustrated and pulled away for a moment or so before he got up and stretched. I couldn’t help but feel my eyes drawn down to his firm ass and bit my lip as I felt arousal start to stir below once again. I forced it out though as my little brother sat up and rubbed at his eyes blearily with his hands.

            “Gohan? Where are we?”

            “We’re…at Capsule Corps.”

            “Oh. Where’s Trunks?” I glanced over at Mirai Trunks and he shrugged, giving the reigns of this one to me.

            “Well, this is Trunks, just from a different timeline.”  Goten looked as if he didn’t understand any of that, so I just shrugged and asked Trunks if they had any food. He nodded and left to go get something while Bulma came back into the room.

            “Ah, I’m glad you’re awake Gohan, perhaps you can come with me and help me move something? It’s blocking the west wing from anything getting done and it’s a heavy piece of metal, can you move it?” I shrugged but then decided I might as well do it for her.

            “Sure, take me wherever you need me to go.” She smiled at me though it wasn’t nearly as vapid as the Bulma I knew and loved from my own timeline, and I felt a shiver run through me though I wasn’t sure why at that particular moment.

            I followed her down some stairs and she pointed to the item obstructing her way and I powered up easily enough and started lifting it for her. It was heavy, and before long I was sweating with the exertion of moving it while she watched with bated breath from the sidelines. Eventually however I was able to get it out of the way and floated back down to earth sweating.

            “Thank you so much, Gohan, with you around maybe I’ll actually be able to get some work done, Trunks is always gone off on some mission or other, so having some muscle around here will be nice for a change.” I blushed at the praise just as I heard Trunks voice come over some type of intercom.

            “Mom, where did you take Gohan off to?” Bulma grinned at me conspiratorially and I blushed again. God, it was all I was good for anymore, blushing and fucking, never mind training.

            “We’re coming back up dear, I just had him move something for me.”


	5. Chapter 5

We traipsed up the stairs and Trunks looked at his mom suspiciously before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him in a ‘mine’ gesture. I smiled shyly at Bulma before a small black tuft of hair came flying out of the next room into my stomach.

            “Woah!” I exclaimed in surprise before I realized it was Goten.

            “Can we train today big brother?” I shrugged but noticed mom standing down the way looking tired and haggard. The warning from the kai came back to my mind’s forefront and I frowned as I looked at her.

            “I’d really rather not until I know it’s safe outside.” She said quietly, and I nodded and looked down at Goten.

            “You heard her, mom wants you to stay indoors before we know what it’s like outside, alright?” He made a noise of dissent but mom snapped at him, her voice rising to sound more like her when she scolded us. I smirked and then she sighed as Goten found something else to entertain him and ran off through the bunker.

            “Gohan, I need to talk to you, ok? It’s important.” She sounded so tired, what was wrong? I was starting to get worried about her and followed her as she led me to an antechamber off the main room, Trunks getting pulled aside by his own mother. I shivered and noticed how cold she looked, hair hanging out of normally tight chiffon bun, and we sat down at a table together.

            Mom didn’t waste any time in getting down to business however, and I held my breath as she drew in hers.

            “I’m shocked, Gohan, that you would be so irresponsible as to skip school. I suppose it was bound to happen at some point, your father was always so wild and carefree, and I should have known you would be the same way. I just have to know…when and how?” She was talking about when I’d had sex with Trunks the first time, and I blushed.

            “After dad died. He comforted me and helped me get over the ache in my heart. I never thought I would see him again,” I replied equally softly, and she shivered as she looked around.

            “The air here is so much hotter than it was in our timeline. I wonder if I should have stayed behind, however you’re still young and my responsibility.” I nodded, conceding to her point and sighed, scratching my elbow as I thought.

            “I’m almost fully grown though. I’m sorry I lied to you, mom. I…I felt the need to get stronger and train in the absence of dad, and…I did it for you and Goten.” She looked so disappointed that I felt ashamed almost, and I had to harden my heart towards her so that I wouldn’t feel shame. I knew in my heart that it was for the right reason, and it wasn’t just me skiving off school.

            After I’d lost dad I lost the love of learning and became hollow inside, and when Trunks left…well, I needed to get my energy out somehow. I blushed when I thought about how roughly he’d taken me earlier, and I wanted to have a repeat session soon.

            “Just be careful, ok? And help me keep an eye on your brother,” mom said tiredly and I nodded, more than willing to get past this conversation. I stood up and helped her out of her chair and we walked back into the living area and Trunks was sitting in a chair getting his hair cut by his mother, and he looked very dissatisfied about it. Internally I cringed because I really thought he looked lovely with his longer hair but as Bulma kept cutting his hair I felt a stirring in my loins that only meant one thing; I wanted to go again.

            I decided to keep myself busy so that no one else was in tune with my growing ‘issue’ and left to go explore the rest of the building we were in. I still could hardly believe that I was here in his timeline, and remembered with a sorrow heart how much death and destruction had happened here. I stumbled across a large door and opened it, dust coming off onto my fingers as I gently pushed the doorknob and turned it downwards. The door swung inward and the room was dark, but it felt familiar somehow…as if I’d been here before. Curious, I stepped in and a light went on automatically somewhere in the distance, and I gasped softly.

            There were books covering every wall and a giant circular bed that was draped in red velvety blankets in the centre. There had been giant arched windows at one point but they’d been long since boarded up and there was a thick layer of dust on everything. I crept forward and nearly tripped over a settee that was sitting in the middle of the road. I stubbed my toe on a nearby oak desk and growled low in my throat before I finally got to the bookshelves on the opposite side of where I’d come in from. The room was gorgeous, and there was a large armoire that reminded me of the wardrobe from the Narnia books. I grinned to myself before opening it up and then cocked my head to the side as I saw a bunch of orange and blue gi’s handing there.

            “Gohan?” a gentle male voice cut across the silence like a whip and I jumped and turned around with a guilty look on my face. It was Trunks and he shut the door behind him as he smirked at me.

            “I see you found your counterpart’s room.”

            “You mean…?” It was really weird saying my own name in reference to a completely different person, and Trunks nodded.

            “I was going to show you this room at a later date, after you’d settled in, but you haven’t changed since we’ve been apart I see; still as curious as ever.” I giggled as he backed me into the wall of books behind us and the tension in the air heightened. I reached up and ran my hand through his hair lightly, loving how light and short it was now…easier to grab a fistful of, that was for sure. I gulped when I saw the way he was looking at me and felt my cock start to thicken as he continued to stare.

            “Trunks?”

            “Mm?” he moved closer to me and started sniffing my neck. I blushed and if I’d had a tail, it would have curled around his waist and pulled him closer.

            “I didn’t mean to disturb the room if you were keeping it shut off for a reason.”

            “No, no, I had a lot of good memories here…” he looked over to the bed and smiled with a far off look in his eye and I found myself getting a little jealous even though it was my own future counterpart he was thinking about.

            “You know, this room hasn’t been used in years. Care to take the bed for a spin?”

            “A spin?” I questioned, and then I was being tossed over Trunks shoulders and carried over where I was deposited in the middle of the bed. I started giggling uncontrollably but they turned into low moans as he crawled towards me predatorily.

            “The last time these walls heard pleasured sighs, they were my own and I was in your position.” I blushed and he lowered his head to ghost his lips over mine in a teasing gesture before he moved to the corner of my mouth and downwards over my neck to my collarbone. He tugged on my gi and kneed my thighs apart before he started kissing me in earnest.

            “We should be quiet because sound carries in these empty halls. This is the safest building in the old corporation but we should still try to be quiet since mom has cameras set up all around the premises.” He whispered into my ear and I nodded, blushing at how wild we were being.

            “Trunks, why did you come back for me?” I asked suddenly, even though I was becoming increasingly more and more aroused at each ministration of his tongue. He looked up to regard me with a raised brow before putting his hand in between my legs where the prominent bulge was. I blushed hard and he leaned over me with a curious look in his eye.

            “If you ask me a stupid question like that again, I’ll have to punish you Gohan, and you won’t like it.” I shivered as he continued to rub me through the thin material of my gi and nodded.

            “Spread your legs more,” he ordered and I complied, letting them fall to the side and gave him ease of access to whatever it was he wanted. He reached up and hooked his fingers around the bottom part of it and tugged it down inch by inch, maintaining eye contact with me the entire time.

            “Trunks…” I bit my lip and he sent me a heated glare that said to be quiet. I liked this more direct side of him, it made me so aroused to here orders given like that. He raked his nails down my thighs lightly and I moaned softly as it sent shocks through my spine.

            He stood up on his knees and watched me as he slowly undid his pants and let them fall down to about mid-thigh, but it was enough so I could see his hard on straining through the thin fabric of his boxers. I was drooling by this point, how could he not see it. He crawled on top of me rubbed our erections together, and I could only gasp in pleasure.

            “I’m trying really hard to contain myself for your sake, Gohan, because I really truly just want to tear your fucking clothes off you and fuck you without mercy.” My cock twitched hearing that and my mouth went dry.

            “Then take me, I’m yours. All of me. I’ve always been yours and I will always be yours.” He growled low in his throat before powering up enough to shred his clothes off his body, and then tore mine off with his bare hands. I blushed at my sudden nudity but didn’t have much time to dwell on it since he was hooking one leg over his shoulder and leaning down to tongue my tight asshole. I arched my back on the bed and ran my hands through his hair trying to get purchase on it but it was too short for that now. He thrust his hot tongue in and out of me and my moans were starting to crescendo before he pulled away, wiping his mouth on his arm with a wicked grin.

            “You taste fucking amazing, Gohan. I want to do this to you every day.” I nodded my assent but then he was hooking my other leg over his shoulder and aligning the head of his cock at my entrance. He pushed my legs until I was nearly folded in half and I moaned loudly when he started pushing his hard cock inside me, stretching me as he went and not going slow in the least.

            “I’m not going to lie to you Gohan, you feel too amazing to bother with pretenses of going slow.” I bit my lip as he muttered the filthy sentiment into my ear and whimpered when he finally was in all the way.

            “I don’t care, Trunks, just do it.”

            “Hm,” he smirked, “very well.” He pulled out and then slammed back into me and I cried out as pleasure racked my body, and I thought of the filthy position we were in as he stripped my sanity away inch by inch. He fucked me so hard that when I came, I saw stars, and then I whined when he pulled away.

            “Trunks, I need you!” I moaned, and relished when he flipped me over so that my forearms were propping me up and he was on his knees behind me, taking me from behind this time. Each time he hit that delicious bundle of nerves deep inside me I gave a ragged cry and reached down to tug on my own leaking cock, craving release. A few short movements of my hand and I was cumming all over the blankets but he was far from done, and I cried out each time he hit my prostate.

“Ahhnn!” I moaned, and he pushed my head into the bed before grinding out an orgasm deep inside me.

“Don’t forget to be quiet, baby doll.” He said, his breath hot on my neck and I nodded numbly before we were going at once more. We were at it for what felt like hours before he finally collapsed beside me, having shot his heavy load inside me three times. My stomach was a sticky mess and my face was red, as were my ass and thighs. I had bite marks all over my chest and shoulders and I’d scratched him all down his backside as he’d claimed me as his own.

I laid there next to him and purred in contentment while he stroked my glossy black hair. He turned on his side to look down at me and he smiled beatifically down at me. He reached down and touched my stomach with the palm of his hand and at first I was confused as to why he was doing that but then I decided he was just a man of many mysteries. I got control of my breathing as my panting subsided into quieter, more even breaths and he pulled me closer to him and purred with me. I felt him pull a blanket over us and I fell asleep in his arms happy and deliciously sated, and knowing I would never get enough of him.


	6. Chapter 6

We lay together for several hours, drifting in and out of sleep and exploring each other’s bodies with our fingers. I smiled lazily up at him, my saviour and soulmate after our last round of the night.

“I should really get back and check on my mother, Trunks; she’s not doing very well in this climate.” He nodded and we got up and started dressing. I frowned, feeling a sudden shift in the air, and whirled around to see if Trunks felt it, but if he had he wasn’t acting concerned.

I felt a sense of foreboding settle into the pit of my stomach and continued frowning as I opened the door from our, well, love nest and peered down the hallway. I felt him at my back suddenly and jumped, looking up at him and frowning again.

“Well lead the way, unless you’re ready for another round.” He smirked at me and I blushed, but I wasn’t horny at the moment. I hated it, whatever it was, it came on me all of a sudden and I couldn’t control it.

We walked down the hallways back to the main room and saw Goten sitting on the floor playing with some old blocks that had been long since abandoned. Trunks smiled to himself serenely and walked towards him, chuckling to himself slightly.

“These used to be my blocks, when I was really little.” He kneeled by my little brother and they played while I went over to stand by my mom who was looking at the Goten with a faint expression on her face.

“Mom? Are you ok?” I asked, starting to get really worried.

“I just need to lie down for a little bit, I’ll be fine Gohan.” She smiled wanly at me and I couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to go down, something I wouldn’t walk away from unscathed. I helped her over to the couch and even though she looked really warm, she was starting to shake as if she was chilled.

“Mom, lie down,” I murmured and helped her lie down, and she closed her eyes, her cheeks bright pink and her hair starting to stick to her neck.

“Trunks?” I called casually, brushing her hair out of her face, and he came over to where we were and regarded her grimly.

“I’m surprised Goten isn’t reacting the same way.”

“He’s a demi, just like me. And you’re a demi, and Bulma has adapted to the toxicity in the air. My mom has no chance.” I stated lowly, and Trunks and I shared a look.

“Oh, don’t be so doom and gloom, it’s just a period of adjustment, I’ll be fine.” She admonished me lightly from where she was lying down on the couch. I wasn’t so sure, always one to speculate the worst of a situation. And of course, Dmitri-Kai’s words from before kept echoing through my head like a broken record; that something much more powerful and dangerous was already on its way here and that we’d already messed up the timeline.

I set my face into a grim look; I had the love of my life back, and I was willing to fight tooth and nail to keep it. I held faith that we could make a life here, and Goten could grow up seeing how his life could have been. If anything, we could always send Goten and mom back to our timeline and I would stay here with Trunks, but it was something I would have to discuss with him and Bulma and see what they thought.

I stood up and walked over to the kitchenette area and shivered, suddenly cold, and then gasped as a searing pain shot through my skull. I grit my teeth and looked through teary eyes as a vision blast into my mind’s eye; a dark energy coming nearer to us by the day, but when could we be certain that it would actually collide with Earth? It didn’t matter, because I would have to be ready for it when it arrived. I had a family to protect, and it wasn’t just my mom and Goten anymore as it had expanded. But Trunks words were warring with my protective instincts, that he was the alpha not me. I wanted to heed him, but I couldn’t just stand on the sidelines and watch something destroy everything I knew and loved.

I wasn’t afforded much more time to ponder though as Bulma came in through the doors and clapped her hands together, seemingly unaware of the malcontent that was running awash through the room.

“Gohan, I’m glad you’re here, I could really use your help with something if you’re not too busy,” she paused as she looked at me and I squared my shoulders and nodded.

“Sure, whatever you need Bulma. I needed to talk to you anyways…” I muttered the last part to myself as she whisked me out of the room and down the hall to some room that had a lot of instruments inside it. She sat down at the chair to one of the computers and started typing away, and I stood there nervously ringing my hands and not knowing how to broach the subject with her.

“I know you and Trunks are romantically involved, Gohan, you don’t have to worry if I approve or not.” I sighed.

“Well, that’s actually not what I…well I mean, I wasn’t sure if you knew or not to be perfectly honest, and I’m sorry to barge in on you so unexpectedly. Look, my mom is very sick, and I have to get her back to her own timeline. She wanted to come with me and be there for me but I just…I have this huge sense of foreboding that something bad is going to happen and I won’t be able to stop it in time.” She stopped typing and turned around, a triumphant look on her face.

“Yes, I’ve been tracking her illness for some time now; do you know what it is?”

“I assumed it was because of the change in climate, but I honestly have no clue.”

“I took a blood sample from her while she was sleeping. Somehow Goten has escaped it, and I have no idea how this happened, but Chi-Chi has the same heart virus that Goku had.” I dimly remember falling to my knees and opening my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

            “So…I’m going to lose her.”

            “I’m sorry Gohan, even with the pills, it would be very painful for her to recover, and she might as well just die from the side effects. I think it’s because she’s human that it’s affecting her so badly, I just don’t know. I know it’s progressing rapidly and at an alarming rate. Taking her back will do no good now, we just need to make her comfortable.” I stood up, my mind and body numb. Gods, my dream was turning into a nightmare and I had no idea how to fix it. There was no way for me to fix it. I could only do what Bulma suggested and move on, as much as it filled me with rage to think about.

            I had to get my mind off it and went off on my own to some abandoned section of town to start moving debris and rubble out of the streets in an effort to work off some rage. I worked for some time before feeling a presence touch down lightly behind me, and I spun around to see Trunks casually leaning up against the side of a run-down building.

            He raised an eyebrow at me and I broke down into tears then and there. He rushed over to me and comforted me, holding me tightly in his arms, and I told him everything that his mother had said. I eventually cried myself out of tears and was silent for a while before he tugged on my arms and pulled me into them and took off, taking me back to our room that we’d been in a few hours earlier.

            “Trunks, I thought…I never thought this would happen…”

            “I didn’t either. I’m sorry, Gohan, I truly am. Do you think this is what Dmitri-Kai was talking about?”

            “It might have been part of it, but this has to just be the beginning. I still feel like something worse is coming and I have no idea how we’ll handle it when it gets here.” He was pushing me onto the bed and kneeling my legs apart while we talked, and soon I realized he was kissing my neck while we talked.

            “How can I help you, darling?” I looked up into his piercing blue eyes and my cock twitched as I thought about times from a long time ago, when I’d been a lot younger and he’d watch me with the very look of intent he was giving me now as he’d go down on me.

            “I want to forget for a while. Help me, Trunks, I can’t…I can’t do this alone.” He leaned over me and whispered into my ear

            “Your wish is my command,” before yanking my pants down and running his fingers up my thighs. It wasn’t long before I as completely naked and my heat was back in full force, and my cock sprang up to meet his alabaster skin as he rubbed his cock against mine.

            “Trunks…” I moaned as he bit and licked me from my collarbone down to my hips, and started marking me all over my body. He bit my thighs and kissed hips and teased me until I was a mess of arousal beneath him, and then he bent on leg up so that my knee was touching my chest and slipped two fingers into my hot hole to prime me for his cock.

            “Uhnf!” I groaned, arching my back into his touch, and I shouted as he started touching my prostate.

            “F-fuck Trunks!”

            “Tell me what you want, Gohan.” He murmured silkily, and I groaned out in delirium.

            “I want….I want you to…ahhh!” Precum was leaking steadily out of my rock solid dick and I knew if he wasn’t inside me soon I was going to flip. He was like a mind reader, and seemed to notice how close I was to cumming all over him because he took out his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock. He slid it in all the way in one smooth stroke, and I gasped as he filled me to the brink suddenly. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t think, I couldn’t exist, the only thing that was real in that moment was his cock, our connection, pleasure, nerves, breathing, the basics. I slipped into a pleasure induced haze and didn’t come out of it until much, much later, when we were both panting and sweaty and sticky everywhere.

            “Trunks…” I muttered, and grinned lazily at me.

            “Yes?”

            “You’re going to be the death of me someday.”


End file.
